Lonald Measly
Lon is a lovable man child with a canine brain. In his fifth year Lon and Barry were practicing Quiddit because Lon wanted to be a goalpost. Barry made duplicats of himself and pelted Lon relentlessly with balls to try to discourage him. Lon got a Brainer lodged in his brain and was quickly rushed to Nurse Pommefritte. With every attempt to remove the ball it got deeper in to his brain. Nurse Pommefritte hastily Euthenized a golden retreaver and gave Lon its brain. As a result of this Lon has the IQ of 62 (like a seven year old) and many dog tendencies (chasing cars, humping legs etc.). Barry misses his best friend but is resigned to make the best of his relationship. Lonald has been shown to have an aversion to swearing, getting upset when people say bad words. Lon likes to keep a journal of his adventures with Barry. In it he spells most if not all of the words wrong. While reading Lons journal Barry discovered Lon thinks he has been being mean to him so Barry resolved to be a new not mean Barry. Lon is Hogwash's only special needs student and is not very adept at magic. In his altered state he has carved swaths of mass destruction with his wand wich is covered in puffy dinosaur stickers. Once Lon tried to help a rabbit stuck in a fence but the scared little rabbit bit him. This angered Lon who blasted the rabbit with red light, instantly turning it into jerky. Lon promptly burst into tears at the sight of what he had done. Although Lon may never be the same he seems to retain some of that Measly prankstar nature. This was shone when he beat a group of kids in cards and they all called him a retard. He said that since he was such a nice guy he gave them sticks of gum. This turned out to be Teargas gum causing all the kids were screaming in pain. Lon said "Huh, guess they were retards". You can take the brain out of the Measly but you can't take the Measly out of the brain. Before the accident Lon was becoming and maonist and had a thing with Ermine. This was actually the reason he wanted to be a goalpost in Quiddit because he thought he had to be more involved to take over the school. As a Maonist he frequently called Barry commrad which Barry hated as it made him sound like he had no friends. For a time (after the accident) he was headmister at Hogwash and a great fundraiser. Now he is mostly taken care of by his sister Genny. When Lon goes into the muddle world he wears a hat with flaps on both sides to cover up the holes in his head. It has bells on each flap which makes an anoying jingle noise Barry has trained himself to block out. If Lon wears the hat too long his brain gets hot and he has to take it off. Another anoying quality Lonald has that anoys Barry is that while he has bthe brain of a sweet seven year old he snores like a grown man. In an alternate time line Lon died when he ate the cholcate wand Bea gave Barry which killed his canine brain. Don't worry though, this was prevented, Lon is fine. Lon has no perception of depth or speed. Lonald Measly is the parody of Ronald Weasly. 'Excerpt from Lon's journal ' "Dear Dairy: Yu won't belev this but I am in a SHRK! A big big 1. I am siting in his stumic. It is cul and not as stiky as you think. Tuday, Ermn saw an adr (poysin sneke). Barry is bing mean as usl hee grabd my car and thru it in. Wy is he so meen? It is not rite to tret frends that way." 'Relations ' Barry Trotter (best friend) Ermine Cringer (best friend) Genitle Measly (little sister) Ferd Measly (older brother) Jorge Measly (older brother) Prissy Measly (older brother) Author Measly (father) Category:Characters Category:Measly's